


Awkward, but Necessary, Talks

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Jimothan and Parsley have a long way to go to healing their relationship. And the best way to start is to talk. Even if it is the most awkward thing they've done in a long time. Maybe ever.
Relationships: Jimothan Botch & Parsley Botch, Parsley Botch/Martin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Awkward, but Necessary, Talks

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough content of these two...especially of them working on bettering their relationship. Also, Martin fucking sucks in this fic. I have a couple fics where Martin's an okay guy, and even sometimes a pretty good guy, but he fucking sucks in this one.

“So...how have you been?” 

This was going to be the most awkward conversation of Parsley’s life. And that was saying something, considering he’d defended literal murderers. But nothing could be more awkward than talking to his dad after...about five years of not seeing him except for family reunions (and he only went to those half the times he was invited). They were both going to have a hard time at this, he could tell.

But they were both trying, and that’s what really mattered.

“I’m...I’m good!” Parsley said. “I mean...there’s been ups and downs, you know?” Jimothan nodded. Parsley began to tap on the table, and Jimothan opened his mouth. He closed it not a moment later though, and Parsley couldn’t help feeling smug. His dad had no right to tell him what was and wasn’t polite anymore. “How about you?”

“Thing’s’ve been good! Work’s alright...uh...not much going on besides that, but it’s been good,” Jimothan replied. Parsley nodded. The two of them sat in silence for a moment. “Parse...I uh...I’ve got some stuff I should probably tell you about.” Parsley laughed.

“I have so much to tell you too,” he said. Jimothan nodded absently. “Do...do you wanna go first?”

“Um...yeah.” Jimothan didn’t speak again for another few minutes though. “I...I’m proud of you sprig.” Parsley sat up straighter at the old nickname. “You’re doing a great job for yourself. And...and even if you’ve never really fit my version of...of masculinity you...you’re your own man and I couldn’t be more proud of you for that.” Parsley was quiet for a moment, before chuckling.

“Wow, uh...where did that last bit come from?” He asked. Jimothan chuckled.

“Therapy mostly.” Parsley jumped. “It...it don’t make me any less of a man to seek help. That’s what the Flower Kid said anyways. And...and a couple others.” They sat in silence again. “If...you know Parse, I can recommend the place I’m going if...if you need someone to talk to. Especially with the whole drinking thi-”

“I’m fine.” Jimothan nodded, and didn’t push. Parsley was quiet for a moment. “I’m proud of you too Dad. I bet that was really hard to jump in and do,” he said. “You uh...you got anything else to say?”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there more,” Jimothan said, and his voice sounded odd. He was looking down at the table, so Parsley couldn’t see his face. “I should’ve been a better dad. Not just lately but...but when you were growing up too. I pushed you too hard and made you unhappy.” Jimothan looked up and Parsley realized he was on the verge of tears. “I’m sorry Parsley.”

“Dad…” Parsley reached across the table, and Jimothan took his hand and squeezed it. “You weren’t the best dad, yeah. But...you weren’t bad either. You were there for me when I needed you. Even after you and Mom split you...you were there for me.”

“But-”

“Yeah, you pushed stuff you shouldn’t’ve. But I wasn’t always honest with you about what I wanted. Or...lots of things, honestly.” Parsley took a deep breath to push off some tears of his own. “And you’re trying really hard to be better now. I can tell. And I appreciate it. So...yeah. It’s okay. Or it will be, if it isn’t yet. I forgive you.” 

Jimothan sobbed, and Parsley squeezed his hand tightly. They sat in silence for a while, Jimothan crying and Parsley trying hard not to cry himself. Parsley was really glad he’d decided to not have drinks with this. That would’ve been bad for so, so many reasons. Eventually Jimothan calmed down.

“You uh...you had some stuff to tell me?” He asked. Parsley nodded. 

“Um...it isn’t exactly easy,” he said. Jimothan squeezed his hand. 

“You can tell me anything sprig. I’m here for you no matter what.” Jimothan smiled at him, although it was subdued and a little awkward. Parsley did his best to smile back. 

“I uh...the biggest thing is that I’m gay.” Parsley winced as he said it, and couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes again. Jimothan let go of his hand, and he had to hold back tears again.

“I...I’m going to be completely honest with you son…” Parsley gulped. “I don’t know what that means.” Parsley’s eyes shot open and he stared at Jimothan for a moment. Jimothan was smiling sheepishly. “You uh...you wanna explain it to me? It seems...it seems like a big deal.”

“I like men.” They sat in silence for a moment. Parsley was shrunk in on himself, and Jimothan appeared to be processing what he’s said.

“That...that explains a lot,” Jimothan muttered. Then, he laughed. Not a chuckle, but a full laugh with his head thrown back. Parsley smiled a little, mostly confused. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? That would’ve saved us both a lot of awkward conversations!” Parsley chuckled in a relieved way, which slowly turned into a full laugh.

“I...I thought you were gonna hate me!” He said. When he realized he’d said it outloud though, he stopped laughing. Jimothan looked shell shocked. 

“Parsley, I will never hate you,” Jimothan said. “Never. I can’t think of a single thing you could ever do that would make me hate you. You’re my son. No matter what happens, I will...I will care about you.” Parsley nodded. “Now...is there a lucky guy?” 

“There...there was?” Parsley said. He shrugged. “I dunno...it’s weird to talk about.”

“You don’t have to…”

“Nah, I should. It was a big deal.” Parsley took a deep breath. “I was married.”

“What?!?” Jimothan yelped. Parsley chuckled, but he could feel tears building. “I wasn’t invited to the ceremony? I mean...I know we had it rough but, y’know, I would’ve thought you’d invite me! What’s his name, what’s he like?”

“Slow down Dad!” Parsley said. He smiled at his dad, even as tears started to slip down his cheeks. “I said I ‘was’ married.” Jimothan frowned.

“What happened?” He asked gently.

“I uh...I dunno. I think, part of it at least, was I was working most of the time. Didn’t really make time for him. I mean, he did stuff wrong too, y’know? Lots of um...lots of jealousy. Which...which was so fucking stupid, because I would’ve done absolutely anything for him! If he’d just told me!” Parsley was fuming and crying pretty heavily at this point. “But I come home early one night to surprise him and what do I find? Some fucking sleezeball with his hands all over my fucking husband! I...I…” he dissolved into tears, unable to say anything else. 

He heard Jimothan get up, and the next thing he knew was that he was being hugged tightly. He sobbed and buried his face in his dad’s shoulder. Jimothan shushed him comfortingly, and whispered various comforting things to him. They didn’t really register, but just the sound of someone else’s voice and the feeling of being held was wonderful. He hadn’t had that in years. He sobbed for what felt like ages, but was realistically closer to five minutes. “S-sorry,” he muttered when he finally moved away from his dad. Jimothan held him at arm's length, not willing to let go yet.

“Don’t be sorry sprig. It...it sounds pretty damn awful. I’m so sorry,” he said. Parsley nodded. “What...what was his name?”

“Marin,” Parsley said, one final sob following it. “I loved him Dad. I still do. I love him so much.” Jimothan hugged Parsley again.

“I know sprig. I can tell.” They just lingered there for a while, neither of them saying anything. Eventually Jimothan stood, and Parsley followed him. “I...I love you Parsley.” Parsley nodded, and smiled.

“I know Dad. I love you too.”

Things weren’t perfect, not by a long shot. And they likely never would be. But they were better, a whole lot better. And they’d only improve from there.


End file.
